the_lost_sector_crfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
This is a victory point system campaign meaning keeping track of victory points is critical. All players will tallie up there victory points at the end of every battle and every turn , these victory points can then be spent like so. Victory Points Advance or Tech/power '' 10 points +1 stat or tech/power to 1 appopriate unit'' Apporpiate units should be self explanitory but if not ask the arbitraitor. Now the system has 9 planets and 1 sun, every planet has a number of planetary objectives; be they cities , resources sites, or power nodes. The Planetary Objectives also get you a victory point per site but you must control that site, meaning a force must either have moved to that point at some point with no one else on it or be on that point themselves. All the planets will have a number of special rules to include the planets tech/power which can only be purchased if you control the planet. To control a planet you must have secured all points on the planet and the only other armies on that planet must be allies. Moving and turn system. So when you arrived in this system you are at a randomly planet orbit roll 2D6 2-3 Xereus (purple) 4 Small Terra (earth) 5 MX-234 (orange) 6 Char (black) 7 Big Terra (earth) 8 Frostmourne (blue) 9 MX-185 (teal) 10 MX-7 (pink) 11-12 Moros (red) After that is determined turns will follow in these phases: Movement Phase First part of a turn is movement you can move from one orbit to an adjecent planet orbit, move into orbit from a planet you are on, or you may move to another Planetary Objective on the planet surface you are already on. Assault Phase Second part of a turn is assault this is planet fall from orbit or assualting a Planetary Objective on the planet you are already on, everyone can assault meaning if one player has multiple armies on the planet all armies can assault. Planet fall, you may use planet fall rules if one player is assaulting from orbit onto a player holding a Planetary Objective and both players agree. No player can assualt an orbiting army from the planet they must be in orbit or have an Orbital relay built. End Phase 'After all battles are fought in the assault phase, Each player can tally their victory points gained in their battles and from the Planetary objectives they hold and spend them. All unspent victory points can be saved for later expeditures in successive turns. ' '''Also, at the end of '''every turn the arbitraitor rolls a D6 and if a 4+ is rolled more of your army has arrived in the system roll randomly(points are to be determined)as above. Winning and Losing We'll get the bad out first, your army must have an overall Lord/general/Leader should that army lose 3 times in a row on one planet or its orbit he has been lost for good and you are out of the campaign. Winning is well when a player or group of allies control 7 of the system's planets or have eliminated all others from the system. Allies Allies are straight out of the book and no more then 3 people to a team. Category:Rules